Second Chance
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: Tony murió en Siberia, recuerda perfectamente sus pulmones dejando de funcionar, dejándose llevar por la melodía del piano que una vez su madre toco para él. Y esta bien, porque no hay nada para él en ese mundo. Hasta que despierta en la conferencia de prensa de 2008, antes de declararse Iron Man. ¿Qué carajos?
1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

_**SECOND CHANCE**_

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?).

 **Título** : Second Chance

 **Parejas** : Indefinido.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

—»Comunicación telefónica o derivados«—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— _ **Pensamiento de los personajes**_

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

»Dialogo y acciones por transmisión televisiva, cibernética, o similares«

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Angst | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship

 **Ranting** : **M** ature.

 **Advertencias** : **Daño físico y emocional.** Emociones depresivas. Ataques de pánico. No es un arreglo entre el equipo, porque no hay uno.

 **Comentarios** : Solo algo para decir; _al diablo todo._

No he podido superar Civil War, ¿de acuerdo? Primero JARVIS y ahora Tony, ¿Qué rayos le pasa al mundo? Me tomo un tiempo, pero lo decidí. _**Al diablo la reconciliación del equipo**_ , no quiero una reconciliación, quiero drama y sangre a partes iguales.

Si esperan un fic en donde todo terminara bien entre todos, **no lean esto.** Tal vez cambie en el futuro, pero no lo creo. Tony no impulsara el equipo Avengers, es más hará todo lo contrario. No hay Stony, no romance, no hay un final feliz.

Extraño a mi Stony, sí. _Pero al carajo todo_. Si lo quieren roto, _estará roto_.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Nuevo Summary:** Tony murió en Siberia, recuerda perfectamente sus pulmones dejando de funcionar, dejándose llevar por la melodía del piano que una vez su madre toco para él. Y esta bien, porque no hay nada para él en ese mundo. Hasta que despierta en la conferencia de prensa de 2008, antes de declararse Iron Man. ¿Qué carajos?

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **PREAMBULO. THE BEGINNING OF THE END.**_

 _ **[—]**_

" _Al final importa una mierda si las cosas no salen como queremos. Porque vale más tener una cicatriz por valiente que piel intacta por cobarde."_

— _Bruce Lee._

 _ **[—]**_

 _Lo siento, Tony. Pero él es mi amigo._

 _ **Yo también lo era.**_

Muchas veces la gente olvida que una simple palabra duele mas que un golpe, que derriba más rápido de lo que puede hacerlo un puñetazo. Muchos olvidan que una sola oración puede derrumbar el mundo de alguien más. No estuvo muy seguro de que sintió en ese momento, si era su corazón rompiéndose, su confianza desgarrándose o su mente resignándose. Otra vez, fue el pensamiento que se hundió en su mente, demasiado atrás y bajo como para prestarle atención en el calor de la pelea pero que, en ese momento, tomaba demasiada fuerza como para poder ignorarlo.

 _Otra vez_ , se dijo, entrego su confianza a una persona que solo lo uso y destrozo a su antojo, que se aprovecho de él como tantos otros, la misma persona que afirmaba haberlo visto como un compañero de equipo, un amigo. La misma persona que, posiblemente, ni siquiera era consciente de sus acciones y consecuencias.

La risa, una carcajada carente de emoción, burbujeo hasta sus labios para terminar en un sonido lamentable y patético, acompañado por la tos ahogada que dejo rastros de sangre correr en su mentón. El sabor al cobre en su paladar no le era ajeno, como tampoco lo era el dolor.

 _¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguien esperándote en casa?_

Hace unas semanas hubiera estado seguro de responder _si, si tenía._ Tenia un equipo, amigos, compañeros, **una familia**. Una que protegía su espalda de la misma forma que él lo hacía, que lo apoyaba y entendía, que lo veía a él como persona y no por lo que podía dar.

¿Y dónde estaban ellos? Sino siguiendo al hombre que lo traiciono y lo dejo para morir en un lugar aislado.

 _Entonces, eres un hombre que lo tiene todo… y nada._

Irónico, ¿no es así? Dar su sudor y sangre por un equipo que lo abandono a la primera oportunidad, que uso sus recursos para darse una vida de lujo, que no tuvo reparos en darle una puñalada por la espalda cuando ya no les fue útil. Un equipo que lo peto a un lado para continuar avanzando, decidiendo que él simplemente ya no valía la pena. ¿Realmente había dado tanto por ellos? Por personas que solo lo acompañaron algunos años, viendo en él las oportunidades y enlaces que por si solos no tenían.

¿Había estado tan ciego?

 _¿Cómo planeaban vencer eso?_

 _ **Juntos.**_

 _Nos vencerán._

 _ **Nos vencerán juntos entonces.**_

En su momento tal vez no quiso ver, no quiso apreciar la grieta que ya existía. No quiso ver la realidad. En aquel momento, rodeado de todos ellos, no quiso ver que **él** era el único que sobraba. No encajaba, no era parte de esa unidad. Era la tuerca desconocida que se insertó con el propósito de hacer funcionar el reloj, hasta que la tuerca se rompió y simplemente era reemplazada por otra. Y él, ansioso y desesperado por demostrar lo que realmente valía, los había dejado usarlo, tomar todo lo que tenia por solo una mirada más.

Sin darse cuenta en aquel momento, no vio las señales en si mismo. No vio cuando el hombre seguro y fuerte se derrumbo en una criatura necesitada de afecto y cercanía; cuando el contacto humano se hizo tan necesario que estuvo dispuesto a dejar hasta su salud a un lado, solo para complacerlos.

 _¿Tú lo sabias, Rogers?_

 _ **Si.**_

La risa que se forzó en sus labios fue fácilmente cortada por un ataque de tos que robo el poco aliento que había logrado mantener, llenando sus pulmones del frio aire siberiano, dañando aun más su, ya de por sí, patético cuerpo. Lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, por primera vez libres de expresar lo que realmente sentía.

Sabía que podía salir, forzar un poco el traje para poder salir y buscar alguna forma de regresar, mandar una señal de auxilio y no morir en donde estaba. Pero, ¿con que propósito? No había nada esperándolo, nada bueno al menos. Había dejado paralitico a su mejor amigo, el que probablemente lo odiaría al momento de despertar. Había llevado a un niño a una pelea con gente peligrosa, una en donde salió herido. Y luego estaba Vision.

Dios, estaba tan cansado. Demasiado cansado para seguir pensando, para reparar el daño que otros habían dejado en sus manos. Siempre la misma historia, ¿no? Ellos romperían y él lo arreglaría. Nunca había juzgado o preguntado, estaba en él, como ingeniero, reparar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Solo que, por primera vez, el ingeniero no deseaba reparar nada.

Al diablo con el mundo.

 _Volveremos pronto, bambino._

Llenando sus pulmones una vez más, un sollozo fue la ultima prueba de sus lagrimas —Mamá— su voz rota y débil, llamando en un último intento desesperado, deseando –no por primera vez– que todo haya sido una pesadilla.

La melodía de un piano sonó en su mente, llevándolo a un tiempo más brillante.

 _ **[—]**_

—Perdone Mr. Stark— interrumpió la mujer, tomando la atención de la sala sobre si misma, en la que pareció regodearse antes de continuar —, pero ¿en serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial, que convenientemente apareció, a pesar de que usted siempre ha negado querer o tener uno?—

 _ **¿Qué mierda?**_

Tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo de su parte para que la expresión de sorpresa no se reflejara completamente en sus facciones, inseguro de que debía hacer en ese momento porque, en primer lugar, _no debía estar en ese momento_. Hace solo instantes estaba muriendo en un bunker en Siberia, su cuerpo aun se sentía frio y entumecido, la sensación húmeda de la sangre aun parecía adherirse a su cuerpo y, estaba seguro, el sabor a cobre de su boca no era imaginario. ¿Entonces?

¿Qué demonios hacia en una conferencia de prensa de 2008?

Sin evitarlo, su mano encontró su camino hasta su nuca, buscando cualquier rastro del frio que sentía, el hielo que en algún momento se había adherido a él. Solo porque no podía tocar su cara buscando la sangre que, sabia, había estado ahí. ¿Era alguna clase de retroceso antes de la muerte? Ver las los momentos mas importantes de su vida como alguna clase de flashback masoquista.

Porque, siendo sinceros, prefería recordar a su madre tocando el piano para él que una conferencia de prensa. ¿Es que acaso su cerebro también lo odiaba?

—¿Mr. Stark?—

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mirada se enfoco una vez mas en la sala que esperaba su respuesta, las miradas puestas en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada pequeño gesto que pudiera ser filtrado. El conjunto de periodistas no había dejado de tomar fotos, notas y grabaciones, como sedientos en el desierto, tomando cada pequeña gota de agua que dejaran caer frente a ellos. Al fondo de la habitación estaban algunos guardias de seguridad, entre los que reconoció a Happy, otros mas con los que se había cruzado hacía ya algún tiempo. Años, en realidad. Ya no puede pasar demasiado tiempo en SI después de todo, o no podía. ¿No podría? Negó imperceptiblemente, decidido a no pensar, especialmente cuando distinguió la figura del Agente Coulson en el otro extremo.

Se pregunto, distraídamente, cuanto tomaría este recuerdo, que en realidad no era tanto un recuerdo. Estaba seguro de que para este punto había soltado una respuesta fuera del guion, hasta que finalmente se declaró Iron Man, ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

—Tony, lee las tarjetas—

Inspiro profundamente, enderezándose sin poderlo evitar, reteniéndose para no darse vuelta y ver finalmente a Rhodey. Al que había estado evitando deliberadamente. Sus ojos escocieron en lagrimas que se negaba a soltar, porque sabia que Rhodey estaba a su lado, parado por si mismo, completamente sano.

Y simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

—Lo siento, la conferencia termino— declaro con voz controlada, firme, antes de simplemente bajar del escenario y retirarse por la misma puerta por la que, recordaba, había ingresado.

A su espalda, ignorándolo completamente, los periodistas gritaban preguntas que no estaba interesado en responder.

 _ **[—]**_

Llegar a su oficina, lo que fue su oficina, fue mucho más difícil de lo que recordaba. Porque, precisamente, no recordaba el maldito camino. ¿Siempre hubo tantos pasillos?, fue el pensamiento molesto que cruzo su mente cuando abrió las puertas a su paso, deshaciendo desesperadamente la corbata que lo estaba _asfixiando_. Su respiración acelerada y el sudor frio le aseguro que se estaba acercando hacia un ataque de pánico que, demonios, no debía tener en ese momento. No ahora, no en ese tiempo, no en ese año ni en esa situación.

¡No tenia motivos para un ataque de pánico!

Aún no había atravesado el maldito agujero en New York, aun no creo un robot asesino, aun no fue traicionado por su equipo. _Aun no fue abandonado para morir._

—¿Sir?—

Un estremecimiento lo atravesó, levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía inclinada, sujetándose al escritorio en un intento por no perder la fuerza en sus piernas: —¿J? ¿Amigo?— su voz salió ahogada, con su vista nublada, mirando hacia el techo a pesar de que sabia que era estúpido.

—Sir, mis parámetros indican que esta experimentando altos niveles de estrés y ansiedad, ¿debo llamar a alguien?—

—Jarvis—

Y tal vez fue lo ultimo capaz de soportar, colapsando bajo su propio peso, solo pudo agradecer que nadie estuvo presente para ver su mayor momento de debilidad. Las lagrimas que durante años retuvo –años que aún no habían pasado–, corrieron por su rostro en interminables surcos por su mejilla.

Supuso que realmente se podía llorar de felicidad.


	2. START THE GAME

**SECOND CHANCE**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido.

 **Título** : Second Chance.

 **Pareja Principal** : IronStrange [Anthony Edward Stark × Stephen Vincent Strange]

 **Parejas secundarias:** —

 **Aclaraciones** :

— Diálogos —

— _JARVIS / FRIDAY_ —

—» Comunicación telefónica u otros «—

 _«Recuerdos»_

[...] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Angst | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Friendship

 **Rating** : **M**

 **Advertencias** : Posible OOC. Mención de muerte personaje principal. Traumas psicológicos. Mención de Trastorno Postraumático. Mención de violencia, leve y mayor. Lenguaje grosero y/o explicito.

 **Comentarios** : Lo sé. Más de un año desde que publique la primera parte. Qué vergüenza. En mi defensa (si es que puede haber alguna), mi vida es un desastre tras otro, responsabilidades y tareas que termino haciendo a último momento. Sin contar una inspiración con la ansiedad de un niño de 5 años. _Ugh._

 **Notas:**

 **0.** Como ven, se ha definido finalmente la pareja principal de este Fanfic, el cómo se abordará, o el momento de hacerlo, aun no esta determinado. Tony aun tiene que poner algunas cosas en orden, antes de que todo empiece a ponerse en marcha.

 **1.** Hay muchas cosas que cambiaran con respecto a las películas, probablemente mucho de eso también tenga que ver con los órdenes cronológicos o los sucesos en general. Tony tiene conocimientos del futuro, así que solo es cuestión de ver **qué** hace con ellos, y el cómo.

 **2.** Algunos sucesos serán tomados de los comics, únicamente para entretenimiento.

 **3.** No he definido ninguna otra pareja, por lo que, si alguien quiere proponer algo, bienvenido sea. (No escribo Stucky, antes de que alguien lo pida).

 **Respuestas:** A todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un mensaje, de leer, de esperar; **gracias.** No he tenido las mejores temporadas, tengo demasiadas cosas encima y cada vez que quiero escribir, me faltan energías o inspiración, pero en serio lo intento. Y, realmente, la única razón por la que lo sigo intentando es por todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer algo de lo que leo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que esperaron, los que siguen esperando. Los que me siguen teniendo paciencia a pesar del tiempo, leyendo cada locura que escribo.

 _ **Los aprecio a todos.**_

 **Summary Completo:** Tony murió en Siberia, recuerda perfectamente sus pulmones dejando de funcionar, dejándose llevar por la melodía del piano que una vez su madre toco para él. Y está bien, porque no hay nada para él en ese mundo. Hasta que despierta en la conferencia de prensa de 2008, antes de declararse Iron Man. ¿Qué carajos?

 **[—]**

 **II. START THE GAME**

 **[—]**

" _No es la especie más fuerte la que sobrevive, ni la más inteligente, sino la que mejor responde al cambio."_

— _Charles Darwin._

 **[—]**

 **IRON MAN: ¿HEROE O JUSTICIERO?**

» A pesar de la declaración oficial de Stark Industries, el debate sobre qué o cuáles son los objetivos de Iron Man no se han detenido. Las acciones del presunto héroe se han mantenido bajo continuo escrutinio, las autoridades afirman que cualquier tipo de vigilantismo será procesado, lo que ha desencadenado una fuerte oposición popular.

Hasta el momento, Stark Industries se mantiene firme en que la identidad del héroe es anónima, un guardaespaldas de Tony Stark que se niega a presentarse al público.

La pregunta es, ¿tiene un camino como héroe o el magnate Tony Stark acaba de adquirir la mayor protección inimaginable? «

— Silencio —

La voz del presentador, un fondo cada vez más molesto, fue cortada automáticamente, el canal fue cambiado a un documental intranscendente sobre la vida marítima. Pepper agradeció silenciosamente la capacidad de JARVIS para leer entre líneas, dándole un respiro del estrés que se había ido acumulando las últimas semanas.

Si bien todo el asunto de Iron Man se estaba volviendo molesto, una presión que no necesitaba cuando estaba ocupada intentando mantener una compañía a flote, sabía que podría haber sido peor. La impulsividad de Tony pudo haberle hecho presentarse como ese héroe enmascarado, tirando sobre la compañía aun más peso.

No es que estuvieran en la mejor posición ahora. Si los números tenían algo que decir, era un milagro que se mantuvieran a flote. Un milagro con el número de cuenta de Tony Stark.

— Estas haciendo esa mueca otra vez — como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, Tony regresaba de la cocina con dos tazas entre sus manos. El fuerte olor del café casi ocultaba la manzanilla del té. — Tan mal, ¿eh? — el intento de broma fue pobre, pero aun así sonrió.

— Podría ser peor — admitió, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las repercusiones de una _imagen de héroe_ podría hacerle a la compañía. — Pero aún tenemos mucho rojo que cubrir — agregó, volviendo su vista a los papeles que había estado leyendo antes de la distracción de sus propios pensamientos.

Empezaba a preocuparle la cantidad de dinero que se necesitaba invertir para mantener la empresa funcionando, sin generar despidos o recorte de personal, eso sin mencionar los inversionistas que empezaban a vender sus acciones como si fuera el fin del mundo. Empezaban a perder puntos.

— Tony, sé lo que dijiste, pero —

— No — negó, antes de siquiera terminar de escuchar la idea, con la vista fija en la tableta, los números corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. — Saldremos de esto, Pep, sin despidos o recorte de sueldo — repitió, no por primera vez.

Una idea propuesta por un miembro de la junta, rechazada cada vez. Pepper no la estaría ofreciendo si no supiera el gran bache al que estaban teniendo que enfrentar.

— Tony, a este paso estarás invirtiendo _toda_ tu fortuna personal _solo_ en mantener la compañía funcionando, ¡no puede durar para siempre! — intentó razonar, a pesar de que la idea en sí misma la odiaba.

Desde la ascensión de Tony, Stark Industries se había posicionado como una empresa de mayor protección a sus empleados, sin despidos sin causas realmente justificadas, políticas ligeras en aspectos menores (menos en los tecnológicos). La idea de tener que recurrir a despidos, o recorte de sueldo, era un paso para atrás en lo que se había estado construyendo los últimos 20 años.

— No será para siempre — aseguro una vez más, dejando la Tablet a un lado para ver a su amiga. — ¿Alguna vez te dije como Howard fundó la compañía? — preguntó, esperando la obvia negativa.

» — Junto un montón de chatarra en una caja y construyó un arma, solo para demostrarle a los militares que era más útil con su mente que con un arma en el campo de batalla — una sonrisa algo irónica cruzo sus labios, probablemente recordando la primera vez que escuchó tal relato. — El viejo no quería ir a luchar, fundó una empresa de nivel nacional. Si Stark Industries pudo surgir de una caja de chatarra, ¿por qué no habría de sobrevivir un bache económico? —

Y tal vez fue la convicción, la sonrisa que pareció ocultar más secretos de los que se estaba dispuesto a admitir, la mirada que pedía confianza en un futuro que estaba por llegar a pesar de no conocerlo.

Contrario a lo que cualquier otro que no conociera a Tony Stark, Pepper sonrió y creyó.

Como dicen, cuando has llegado hasta el fondo, solo queda subir.

(El estrés, seguramente, evitó darse cuenta de que esa fue la primera vez que Tony Stark hablaba de su padre con algo similar al afecto).

 **[—]**

Supuso que, con el choque de viajar en el tiempo, estaba haciendo un fantástico trabajo para asimilarlo. Luego de una pequeña crisis ansiosa, temiendo que esta _segunda oportunidad_ se le fuera arrebatada violentamente (no por primera vez), tuvo un tiempo considerable para autoconvencerse de que eso no estaba pasando y realmente había regresado en el tiempo (o soñado todo el futuro). JARVIS, bendito JARVIS, había sido la voz de la razón que le permitió respirar una vez más. Al menos, tanto como le era posible.

El Reactor Arc nunca permitió mucho margen al respecto.

Y aunque una persona normal debió hacer un alto para juntar el valor de enfrentar un camino que ya conocía, su cerebro se negó a un descanso. Las decisiones del 2008 en adelante surgieron como una vorágine interminable, plagada de arrepentimientos y culpas. El rostro de un hombre sobre su cuerpo, un escudo brillando contra la nieve de un desierto congelado, el sentimiento de ahogo con su propia sangre.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la ventaja que había obtenido, de la oportunidad para cambiar un camino que conduciría a la muerte.

(Si terminaba en el mismo lugar, al menos tendría contestadas las preguntas de _¿y si…?_

No era un consuelo, pero era algo).

Su primera decisión fue cortar lazos con SHIELD, sin explicaciones o razones especificas más allá de las políticamente adecuadas. Bendita sea Pepper que aceptó la decisión sin discutir. Le tomó solo una fracción de minuto darse cuenta de que _The Avengers_ era un proyecto al que ya no quería pertenecer, aunque quedaban unos años, le convenía establecerse como una fuerza independiente. Había funcionado por años, ¿por qué había renunciado a eso en primer lugar?

Sin la fama de Iron Man sobre su espalda en cada canal de noticia, la reconstrucción de Stark Industries fue relativamente fácil.

Recordaba el 2008 como una época turbulenta, difícil con la perdida de inversiones y la baja en ingresos; su fortuna personal había llegado por debajo del cero antes de poder levantarse; **pero lo hizo**.

 **[—]**

Una de las cosas que lamentó cuando los Acuerdos de Sokovia llegaron a la mesa, fue la perdida de peso político. Demasiado centrado en rendir cuentas al público, a mantener una buena imagen ante los espectadores, a protegerlos, le hizo desviarse de lo que realmente podría hacer una diferencia. No importaba que tanto el público pudiera verlo como un héroe, si los políticos no daban su apoyo, estaba empujando una pared de concreto.

Tony Stark tenía peso político, una influencia que el público muchas veces vio con malos ojos, que los medios demonizaron incansablemente. Probablemente, porque vieron lo que un favor bien cobrado puede hacer o no.

Ese peso político se fue perdiendo a medida que iba cubriendo una y otra vez cada uno de los pasos de los anteriores Avengers. Una misión que salió mal, destrucciones innecesarias, declaraciones tardías. Los favores se cobraron por la décima parte de su valor, y nunca se recuperaron. Se invirtió en un equipo que luego lo abandonó, que no confió en él lo suficiente como para ver su mejor alternativa.

Para cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a los acuerdos, se vio sin nada que negociar, intentando hacerse escuchar sin tener oídos disponibles. La mala relación con Pepper en ese momento tampoco ayudó, a pesar de que ella fuera de apoyo, le sentaba mal pedirle algo para un grupo que la mujer no aprobaba.

Fueron obvios las consecuencias de sus descuidos.

Esta vez, se dijo, no estaba volviendo a pasar. Era hora de construir una base sólida, una posición consolidada, dándole a esta el verdadero valor que, en otra vida, no supo darle.

La política, siendo demasiado fácil para él, la tomó como un juego, un pequeño intercambio que no se molestó en pensar demasiado.

Era hora de tomar las riendas de ese juego.

 **[—]**

 **STARK INDUSTRIES: NUMEROS ROJOS**

» Con el reciente cierre de su división de armamentística, Stark Industries está viendo su primera caída en bolsa desde la ascensión de Tony Stark. La desaparición de su socio comercial, Obadiah Stane, ha cimentado la inquietud de los inversionistas, empeorando la estabilidad de la compañía.

Con pocas y evasivas declaraciones de parte del CEO, se puede decir que Stark Industries está cerca de una caída en picada, y con eso la economía nacional. Accionistas han ido retirándose y vendiendo sus activos a precios hilarantes, muchos aseguraron que la compañía se ha estado manteniendo con la fortuna personal de Tony Stark.

La pregunta es; ¿has cuándo podrá mantenerse?

El Gobierno ha comenzado a especular el golpe económico que la caída de la empresa representa para la estabilidad del país, muchos se han preguntado si este es el final del genio revolucionario. ¿O Tony Stark aún tiene un milagro cómo su sorpresivo regreso? «

 **[—]**

— ¿Los conseguiste? — fue la pregunta de bienvenida para la mujer, quien con una corta mirada soltó el suspiro de inquietud que había estado conteniendo.

— Queda solo un 6% de las acciones repartidas en inversionistas anónimos — confirmó, mirando una vez más sus notas, como si esperara que los números cambiaran. El 72% ahora estaba a nombre de Tony Stark.

— ¿Y…? — con un espacio significativo, había dejado atrás todo el trabajo en el que se centró las últimas semanas.

— Mantengo un 12% y Rhodey a alcanzado un 10% — completó, a pesar de la ligera arruga en su frente, que evidenciaba la curiosidad que una situación a ciegas le provocaba. No había desconfianza, un cambio refrescante, pero aun curiosidad mal disimulada.

Podía trabajar con eso, al tiempo que recordaba una vieja broma que no pasó.

— ¡Perfecto! Es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa — con una sonrisa ensanchándose sobre sus labios, sus manos abrieron numerosos archivos en los que había estado trabajando.

Muchos de ellos habían sido enterrados para el primer 2008, demasiado consumido en la culpa y remordimiento como para ver el potencial.

— Tony… — el asombro, es mucho más difícil de disimular.

 **[—]**

Se había elegido la misma sala de conferencias en la que anuncio el cierre de la división de armas, y en la que casi se anuncio como Iron Man (en la que una vez lo hizo), sin embargo, esta vez, se veía como algo mucho más preparado de lo que fueron las veces anteriores. Esta vez no había la desprolijidad de un aviso de última hora, la tensión de un control de daños necesitado, pero se mantenía la ansiedad y la expectativa por los anuncios venideros.

Después de unas difíciles semanas, finalmente se estaba dando el anuncio oficial del nuevo camino de Stark Industries. El que, no solo definía el rumbo de la empresa, sino de su vida y la de todos aquellos involucrados.

Se recordó, distraídamente, la necesidad de un anuncio más privado, para poner en marcha las nuevas protecciones laborales; así como algunos seguros necesarios.

— ¿Ansioso? — pregunto Pepper, no por primera vez, mientras ajustaba su corbata innecesariamente.

— Como hace dos minutos, _nop_ — lejos de molestarse, la forma en que había resaltado la _p_ incitaba a la diversión y relajación. Era comprensible, después de todo, sufrir cierta ansiedad por un anuncio que podría levantar la empresa.

O tirarla al abismo sin retorno.

— ¿Tienes tus notas? — continúo preguntando, resignándose con la corbata.

— Nop — y sonrió, sin dar oportunidad a un regaño, cuando acudió al llamado del coordinador. — Es hora del show — canturreo en su camino.

Con una ultima sonrisa a la mujer que, durante años, se mantuvo firme a su lado, junto la fuerza que tenia para el espectáculo. Esta vez, se dijo, haría las cosas mejores.

 **[—]**

— ¡Vaya! Empiezo a pensar que vernos tan seguido afectara el factor sorpresa — fue la broma inicial en su camino al centro del pequeño escenario. A su espalda, reconocido apenas por un imperceptible zumbido, la pantalla preparada se desplegaba y mostraba el logo de Stark Industries.

Las risas cesaron para permitirle continuar. — Muchos han especulado con el camino que Stark Industries estará tomando a partir de ahora. _Una compañía de armas que no produce armas_ — lo ultimo fue dicho con cierto tono irónico, aun jocoso, provocando algunas risas. — Si, tal vez sea hora de dejar el mando de _compañía de armas_ — continuo, tomándose un momento para determinar las expresiones sorprendidas.

En el recorrido, un rostro familiar al final de la habitación llamo su atención, reprimiendo una mueca cuando Phil Coulson sonrió con aparente amabilidad.

— Como saben, Stark Industries nació en medio de una guerra, de la necesidad de defensa y ofensa contra enemigos que amenazaban más que solo el territorio — se detuvo brevemente, por un momento recordando la dureza de su padre y las palabras conciliadoras de su madre.

 _«— La guerra lo cambio demasiado, bambino_ _—»_ , solía decir, arrullándolo y limpiando las lagrimas de frustración.

— Pero ya no estamos en una guerra, los tiempos han cambiado y es tiempo de adaptarse a ellos — declaro, haciéndose ligeramente a un lado, con su vista dividida entre la multitud y la pantalla que empezaba a cambiar. — Es, con gran orgullo y placer, presentarles las nuevas divisiones de desarrollo tecnológico de Stark Industries —

La reacción, para todas las cosas, fue algo más positivo de lo que había esperado.

 **[—]**

— Debo felicitarte, hemos estado recuperando los puntos constantemente — fueron las primeras palabras de Pepper al ingresar a su oficina, detallando los papeles que coloco sobre su escritorio, probablemente para la inspección. — ¿Por qué no hiciste todo esto desde el inicio? — aunque con curiosidad, el pequeño reproche fue notable.

No reacciono, tomándose su tiempo para ver los números en las hojas. No estaban en la posición anterior, tomaría un tiempo llegar, pero estaban en el camino para hacerlo.

El primer lanzamiento de StarkPhone fue altamente recibido, ayudando a una estabilización luego de la caída en la bolsa; con suerte frenaría la recesión económica. La apertura de las nuevas divisiones, el acoplamiento de los viejos talleres y la producción en masa de los productos próximos a ser lanzados; había tomado un tiempo acomodar todo, la especulación publica ejerciendo presión sobre un trabajo hecho en silencio.

Las últimas semanas de estrés y ansiedad habían valido la pena.

— Necesitaba cambiar la Junta — fue una respuesta tardía, dejando las hojas a un lado, mirando a la mujer sorprendida. Fue la experiencia anterior lo que le permitió identificar a cada miembro de la Junta Directiva relacionado estrechamente con Stane, lo que habilito hacer la jugada arriesgada pero necesaria.

Con la posibilidad de que todo cayera en picada en el horizonte, los carroñeros corrieron antes de hundirse completamente, dejando puestos libres que aún no habían sido ocupados. Con la adquisición de las acciones vendidas a precios hilarantes, se volvió el único socio mayoritario, seguido por Pepper y Rhodey. Había necesitado proteger la compañía lo mejor posible, cubrir las bases para que nada se haga bajo la mesa, **nunca más.**

Ahora solo debía colocar en los puestos de la Junta mentes jóvenes y brillantes que pensaran con algo más que su billetera.

Era una suerte que, habiendo experimentado un futuro, conociera los nombres apropiados.

— Eres un empresario despiadado, Tony — fue el murmullo de Pepper, por primera vez en semanas con una ligera nota de alivio.

Su expresión suave le confirmo lo que ya se había dicho a si mismo; _era hora de tomar el juego en serio._

— Apenas hemos empezado, Miss Potts —

Y tal vez ni eso.


End file.
